The invention relates generally to magnetic rimless spectacles wherein auxiliary lenses are fixedly held in place by magnetic attraction between an embedded magnet in an auxiliary lens and a juxtaposed magnetic head of a screw in the primary frame.
There are many situations where it would be advantageous to be able to quickly change from one type of eyeglass lens to another, among which may be mentioned would be a change from clear lenses to colored, or a change from lenses for correcting for myopia to lenses for reading. Typically, this has necessitated two or more pairs of eyeglasses or spectacles to be carried, resulting in a bulky and unsightly appearance because of the fact that each pair of eyeglasses not only has a lens and frame parts, but also the folding temples.
One improvement over the early Prior Art solution of separate pairs of glasses was the incorporation of first and second magnetic members which are attached to both the primary and auxiliary frames. This resulted in the user only being required to carry an auxiliary frame. However, the presence of magnets on the front surface of the primary frame were also undesirable, particularly when not being used in conjunction with an auxiliary frame.
This led to still further improvements in the Prior Art which positioned the magnets behind the primary frame as well as on the inside of the legs, as well as leading to magnet orientations which were both vertical and horizontal. However, what has been missing from the Prior Art is the ability to use magnetic attachment on rimless frames.
The invention is directed to the use of magnetic attachments of auxiliary lenses to primary lenses in a rimless spectacle frame.
In one principal aspect of the present invention, the attachment will utilize magnets which are embedded in the auxiliary lenses to separately attach to magnetic or magnetizable screw heads which are used to connect both the nose bridge and legs of the spectacle to the primary lenses.
In another principal aspect of the present invention, the invention enables a user to attach auxiliary lenses which are connected by a bridge piece to a rimless frame by magnetic attachment.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a wearer of rimless spectacles with magnetically attached auxiliary lenses, each lens being separately attached.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a wearer of rimless spectacles with magnetically attached auxiliary lenses, the auxiliary lenses being connected by a bridge piece.